Editing Formats
The following page covers all the information needed regarding addition or editing of pages, and will keep uniformity. General Guidelines Beforehand, it is important to point out several, general guidelines that will help the community work on the page with more ease, and will make the wiki grow at a very fast rate: *Everyone is free to edit, if you know you can contribute to something, do it. Don't worry about mistakes or missing info, the others can work on it too. Just be sure you are making a contribution that is being of help to other readers. *If you think a page requires revision or is missing data/values (in the often case of cards) that you don't know how to fill, add it to the Site maintenance category, this will help others check for such sites and revise the pages with ease. ** You can do this by scrolling to the bottom of the page (Above the comments and read more sections) and clicking the Add Category button. **At the same time, when editing and adding the missing information, be sure to remove the page from this Category. *Keep it professional and objective. In the case of this wiki, this means that some descriptions and information comes from the game (such as party bonuses descriptions, for example). What we want is to use the exact words the game uses, to avoid confusion and misunderstanding. In the case that any text does not match the in-game text, please feel free to correct it. **At the same time, even when we use terms such as 5 star or 5*, the game refers to them as Rank 5. So use the terms the game uses to keep uniformity and a professional presentation of information. More on this is presented below in Card Documentation. *Any questions, suggestions or inquiries can be posted on an 's Wall. Feel free to do so as long as it is game or wiki related. *You can create Blog posts to share, discuss or ask about anything that is related to the game or the wiki itself. This is a tool that is mostly beneficial for regular users so others can openly comment and exchange information. With it you don't need to be so formal or precise either, think of it as if it is a thread to discuss. *Go ahead and experiment. Learn from other pages by looking at them in Edit mode, be it Visual or Source mode. Give a try to Source mode too, sometimes it helps to make faster edits. Card Page Documentation The following are instructions for ease of editing or adding information to card pages, which happen to be the most recurrent and in a way, the most important to users. As we've made some changes lately, it is important that everyone lends a hand to keeping all card pages uniform and clean. This also serves as a shortcut to add some missing, repetitive information that can be easily copied and pasted on to the pages. The main card layout can be composed of this: *Card Image(s): The full image of the card as it appears when selecting it. *Caption: The card's quote, located at the bottom when tapping Story in-game. *Obtain: The method(s) in which the card can be obtained. *Combination: Lists all possible combination formulas the card can be used in. *Story: The card's story, located at the top when tapping Story in-game. If the story mentions another card, you can opt to link to that card. *Leader Bonus: Displays the effect of the card when set as leader. Can be seen from the Party menu. *Party Bonus: Lists possible bonuses that can be gained from having specific party members. *Fixed Options: Applies to only to some cards. These are options that the card will always possess. *Items: Possible equipment that can be found on the card. *Skill: Unique skill that the card gets at level 40, if it does get one. *Stat Table: Displays the maximum values of a card, not including bonus stats. Aside from that, be sure to add the card to its corresponding categories, and delete the wrong ones. The following is a list of some of the categories. *Premium summon or Regular summon **Non-unique Rank 3 cards must be in both categories. *Hell Boss, Chaos Sphere, Arena, Special Card, etc. Only if the card falls into such a category. *Mythology it belongs to (Greek, Hindu, Babylonian, etc.). *Illustrator (Sila, suhu, Naye, etc.). *In case the card's information is incomplete, add the Site maintenance category. **Note that this is not required if the card is missing the Story or Caption text as those have their own categories that are automatically added. New Card Page Guidlines If your working on a new card page, you'll first need to copy the template code from Template:Card, click edit, enter source mode, then paste in the code. While your getting the code, be sure to take the time to read the overview of the template to get a better understanding of how it works. You can often find information to fill in the template from these pages. Upload Image Guidelines It's generally recommended to upload png format images instead of jpg. jpg tends to scale horribly when the image size is reduced. *You can change an image from jpg to png easily by using this website. Just load the image, then save it as png. *Note that simply changing the extention in the file name won't work. If your adding photos. Be sure to follow these file naming guidelines: Card *Add to: Category:Card *Full Card Name (no space) Rarity(C,U,R) . extension (jpg, png) ** Bathory the BloodR.jpg Unique Card *Add to: Category:Card *Full Card Name . extension (jpg, png) ** Revolutionary Army Landi.jpg Card thumb *Add to: Category:Card thumb *Full Card Name (no space) Rarity (C,U,R) (space) thumb . extension (jpg, png) ** Bathory the BloodR thumb.jpg Unique Card thumb *Add to: Category:Card thumb *Full Card Name (space) thumb . extension (jpg, png) ** Revolutionary Army Landi thumb.jpg Item *Add to: Category:Item *Full Item Name (not including cost) . extension (jpg, png) ** Light of Purification.png Skill *Add to: Category:Skill *Full Skill Name (not including brackets) . extension (jpg, png) ** Truth Phantom Constraint.png